chocobook
by Jean-Roger
Summary: et si les sorcier avaient facebook?
1. Chapter 1

Chocobook  
Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR qui me les a prêtés aimablement pour les tortu... Hum pour les faire jouer dans mon histoire.  
Drago malfoy : HELP !  
RETOURNE AU TRAVAIL ! SINON…  
Bref  
Un grand merci a titi Snape et à lady arrianna qui ont tout corrigé.

* * *

Petit mots de l'auteur :  
J-R : Bien. Arrylinda ne devrait, théoriquement, pas me déranger. Alors que dire ?  
Arrylinda : Des choses intelligentes pour changer ?  
J-R : J'avais espéré que tu me laisserais tranquille rien qu'une fois… Mais apparemment, c'est trop te demander !  
Arrylinda : JR, je suis née pour empêcher les gens de s'ennuyer en t'écoutant parler… Ne va pas à l'encontre de mon destin… Tu le regretterais…  
J-r : Je vais te tuer, te tuer, TE TUER !  
Arrylinda : Bonne lecture ! Et Jean-Roger, arrête de te ridiculiser, tu es pathétique…

Résumé : Et si les sorciers avaient… Facebook ?

* * *

Harry Potter s'est inscrit sur Chocobook  
Harry Potter est désormais ami avec Hermione Granger et 307 autres personnes.  
Drago Malfoy a créé le groupe « Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. »  
Tom Jedusor, Severus Snape et 6 234 personnes aiment ça.  
_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore aime « Les bonbons au citron »  
Severus Snape : …  
Minerva McGonagall : Vous êtes désespérant.  
Fred et George Weasley aiment « La tête de Dolorès lorsque son bureau a été repeint en noir »  
Harry Potter, Severus Snape et 280 personnes aiment ça.  
Harry Potter : J'ai adoré les centaures à la place des chatons.  
Severus Snape et 300 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Tom Jedusor : J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser d'Harry Potter.  
Bellatrix Lestrange : Lequel, sombre seigneur ?  
Tom Jedusort : Les cartes de Clow Reed !  
Sevrus Snape : * tombe dans les pommes *

* * *

Albus Dumbledore à Minerva McGonagall :  
Albus Dumbledore : Rendez-vous dans mon bureau a 22 heures.  
Severus Snape : Youhou ! (Faut-il que j'interdise l'aile au mineur ? )  
Albus Dumbledore : Cela serait gentil de votre part, Severus.  
Harry Potter : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !  
Minerva McGonagall : Pour la centième fois, Albus, c'est NON !

* * *

Pomona Chourave aime : « Les cartes de Clow " dans Card Captor Sakura  
Tom Jedusor : Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui partage !  
Pomona Chourave : J'ai adoré ce manga pour fillettes moldues de 7 ans. :)  
Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 500 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter à Tom Jedusor :  
Harry Potter : Tenez Tom, voilà le lien pour regarder Angelic Layer, vous allez adorer !  
Tom Jedusor : Allez vous faire foutre, Potter.  
Bellatrix Lestrange aime ça.  
Severus Snape : Quel lèche-bottes…  
Drago Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy et 70 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Hermione Granger : VIVE GRIFFONDOR !  
Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley et 4 563 personnes aiment ça.  
Harry Potter : À mort les serpents.  
Minerva McGonagall, Olivier Dubois et 150 personnes aiment ça.  
Drago Malfoy : À mort les griffons.  
Severus Snape et 149 personnes aiment ça.  
Harry Potter : Malfoy !  
Drago Malfoy : Potter !  
Harry Potter : Rendez-vous…  
Drago Malfoy : Dans le parc…  
Harry Potter : Dans 20 minutes…  
Drago Malfoy : Avec nos troupes…  
Tout Poudlard aime ça.

* * *

Hermione Granger aime : « voir Drago Malfoy transformé en fouine par le professeur McGonagall »  
Fred et George Weasley, Harry Potter et 256 personnes aiment ça.  
Severus Snape : J'ai bien aimé la tête de Londubat lorsqu'il s'est fait transformé en rat par... MOI !  
Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy et 192 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall : Je parie sur Gryffondor pour le match de Quidditch.  
Severus Snape : Préparez-vous à perdre.  
Gregory Goyle : Grâce à nos nouveaux nimbus 2005.  
Harry Potter : Cela ne devait-il pas rester un secret ?  
Severus Snape : Si je vous trouve, Goyle…  
Harry Potter et Minerva McGonagall aiment ça.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall aime : « Écraser Serpentard au Quidditch 700 à 0 »  
Tous les Gryffondors aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort :  
Harry Potter : Tenez, regardez ça : "Je suis un raté, un psychopathe, mais je me soigne ( ou pas. ) "  
Tout Chocobook aime ça sauf Lord Voldemort.  
Lord Voldemort : Va crever, Potter…  
Personne n'aime ça sauf Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore aime : « Manipuler les gens "  
Harry Potter : On le sait, pas besoin de le dire.  
Drago Malfoy : J'avoue !  
Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall et 79 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter à trouvé un livre de farces et attrapes ayant appartenu à Sirius Black.  
Albus Dumbledore : C'ETAIT TOI SALE MORVEUX !  
Severus Snape : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Harry Potter : J'ai rendu Dumby diabétique !  
Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall et 525 personnes aiment ça.  
Severus Snape : 10 points pour Gryffondor !  
Harry Potter : C'est la fin du monde !  
Tout Poudlard aime ça

* * *

Cédric Diggory aime : « Être élu le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard. »  
Les électrices : Après Harry Potter !  
Harry Potter aime ça.

* * *

Voila c'est fini en fait JKR m'a repris ses persos pour cause de mauvais traitement...  
Laissez un petit message please .


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Me re voici j'avais prévu de faire qu'un seul chapitre mais grâce à vos commentaires, chers lecteurs, je me remets à mon clavier ! J'avais prévu de faire mes petits mots avec Léa Dramion, mais en les relisant je me suis rendu compte que c'était bizarre et comme je n'ai pas d'inspiration, il n'y aura pas de petits mots.

Disclamer: JKR a accepté de me re prêter ses persos... Bon d'accord, je l'ai assommée et j'ai récupéré les persos.  
Bon, bonne lecture, et aussi, je necherche plus un correcteur pour l'orthographe, car lady arianna me corrige  
Merci !  
Jean-Roger

Harry Potter aime la page « Devenir Auror. »  
Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol-œil et 563 personne aiment ça.  
Drago Malfoy: Eh bien, pas moi :(

* * *

Hermione Granger aime « Battre le département du sport au Quidditch. »  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et 852 485 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge aime la page « Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie ! »  
Percy Weasley: ...  
Arthur Weasley: Idem.  
Tout le ministère aime ça.

* * *

Harry Potter au groupe de la défense.  
Harry Potter: SALOP, C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ !  
Tom Lombardie: QUOI ? Ahhhh ! Vous l'avez encore perdu ?  
Harry Potter: NAN C'EST VOUS QUI NOUS L'AVEZ VOLÉ.  
Tom Lombardie: Non.  
Harry Potter: Si.  
Cornelius Fudge: STOP ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Harry Potter: Le département de la défense nous a encore volé notre café.  
Cornelius Fudge: le département de la défense vous rendra votre café et vous donnera sa réserve pour la semaine.  
Le département des Aurors aime ça.

* * *

Harry Potter aime « Recevoir le café de la défense. »  
Tom Lombardie: La défense l'emmerde.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt: En tant que chef des Aurors, Tom, je te donne rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quiddicht avec ton département !  
Tom Lombardie: Avec ou sans balais ?  
Kingsley Shacklebolt: Sans, mais avec baguettes !  
Tout le Ministère aime ça.

* * *

Severus Snape: Pourquoi le site s'appelle « le livre en chocolat ? »  
Harry Potter: À votre avis ?  
Albus Dumbledore: ^^  
Severus Snape: C'est vous qui l'avez créé Oo * soupir * Qui a une corde ?  
Harry Potter: Je n'ai pas de corde, mais j'ai un arbre !  
Severus Snape, Hermione Granger et tout le reste de Poudlard aiment ça.

* * *

Peeves aime « Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux. »  
Fred et George Weasley: On t'envoie une caisse type « famille nombreuse » de nos produits !

Peeves : Merci !  
Albus Dumbledore: NAN !  
Fred et Georges Weasley: Trop tard...  
Peeves aime ça.

* * *

Harry Potter à Hermione Granger.  
Harry Potter: Tu viendras avec moi au bal du ministère ?  
Hermione Granger: Ok !

* * *

Ronald Weasley aime « Caser la gueule du département de la défense. »  
Tous les Aurors aiment ça.  
Tom Lombardie : C'est pas juste ! On est la défense, mais en fait, on s'occupe juste des papiers à transmettre !  
Cornelius Fudge: C'est vrai, à partir de maintenant le département de la défense est dissous. On transmettra les papiers par notes de bureau !  
Tom Lombardie: Et les employés ?  
Cornelius Fudge: Ils seront mutés dans les bureaux des hiboux postaux, ils garderont le même salaire.

* * *

Ronald Weasley est en couple avec Lavande Brown.  
Harry Potter et Hermione Granger aime ça.

* * *

Harry Potter est en couple.  
Rita Skeeter: Qui est l'heureuse élue ?  
Harry Potter: Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

* * *

Harry Potter à tout Chocobook:  
Harry Potter: SI JE VOIS ENCORE UN SEUL PHOTOGRAPHE QUI ESSAYE DE DÉCOUVRIR LE NOM DE MA PETITE AMIE, JE LE TUE, C'EST CLAIR ?

* * *

Flash info' de la gazette du sorcier:  
« Un photographe du nom de Colin Crivey à été retrouvé mort hier soir dans la tamise. Apparemment, il se serait suicidé, mais la théorie du meurtre n'a pas encore été écartée » Déclare Ronald Weasley, l'Auror en charge de l'enquête sous les ordres de Harry Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore: Je démissionne...  
Tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard aime ça.  
Albus Dumbledore: ... de mon poste...  
Severus Snape: Allez, marquez-le !  
Minerva McGonagall: Plus vite !  
Albus Dumbledore: De directeur de la fabrique de chaussette !  
Minerva McGonagall: NANNNNNNNNN !

* * *

Harry Potter est fiancé.  
La gente féminine du ministère: Non ! Qui nous l'a volé ?  
Hermione Granger: Moi.  
Ronald Weasley, Lavande Weasley et 196 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Drago Malfoy est marié à Ginny Weasley  
Blaise Zabini: Tu ne m'a pas invité.  
Drago Malfoy: Je me suis fait pirater mon compte, ce n'est pas moi !  
Ginny Weasley: J'espère pour toi, sale fouine.  
Tous les Gryffondors ( 827 5478 547 personnes ) aiment ça.

* * *

Drago Malfoy aime « les bonbon au citron. »  
Severus Snape: Drago, il va falloir que nous ayons une conversation tous les deux...  
Drago Malfoy: Mais parrain, c'est pas de ma faute je me suis fait pirater mon compte !  
Albus Dumbledore aime ça.

* * *

Drago Malfoy: Je suis pour la libération des elfes de maisons et j'aime les moldus !  
Pansy Parkinson: Fait quelque chose par la barbe de Merlin !  
Drago Malfoy : J'ai changé six fois de mot de passe et, en plus, j'ai un scarabée qui me suis partout !  
Hermione Granger aime ça.

* * *

Hermione Granger a Rita Skeeter:  
Hermione Granger: Merci de votre aide Rita.  
Rita Skeeter: C'est un plaisir de rouler Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge: Suite au récent événement, j'interdis Chocobook au ministère. En effet tout le monde passe son temps dessus ! J'ai pris contact avec le créateur du site qui empêche désormais Chocobook de passer au ministère et il a crée un boutons « j'aime pas ».  
Tout le ministère n'aime pas ( 4 145 158 447 154 545 personnes. )

* * *

Harry Potter au chocobook du ministère sauf à Cornelius Fudge.  
Harry Potter: Une seule solution: la manifestation et on fait grève ! ( Sauf les Aurors, car on ne peut pas mettre la vie des innocents en danger. )  
Tout le ministère, sauf Cornelius Fudge, aiment ça.

* * *

Flash info de la gazette du sorcier:  
« Quatrième jour de grève au ministère. Le ministre de la magie rencontre aujourd'hui les 3 leaders de la grève qui sont Harry Potter, Auror, Ronald Weasley, Auror et Hermione Granger, Auror. Ces chefs sont dans la même équipe d'intervention sous les ordre d'Harry. » Le ministre sort de sa rencontre couvert de suie.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge: Après trois mois de grève et de manifestation, je vous annonce que chocobook fonctionne de nouveau au ministère et que le bouton je n'aime pas n'existe plus.  
Tout le ministère aime ça.  
Harry Potter: Fin de la grève.  
Cornelius Fudge aime ça.

* * *

Tom Jedusor: J'ai une idée: et si nous capturions un pokémon ?  
Severus Snape: Et pourquoi pas un Dramione, pendant que vous y êtes ?  
Tom Jedusor: Bonne idée ! C'est quoi, une arme ?  
Harry Potter et Hermione Granger aiment ça.  
Drago Malfoy: Tout sauf ça !

* * *

Harry Potter aime « Le seigneur des anneaux. »  
Drago Malfoy: Un très bon livre pour un vous savez quoi.  
Tom Jedusor: C'est vrai, j'ai adoré ce livre sauf la fin. Tolkien est un excellent auteur !  
Harry Potter: L'auteur est moldu...  
La page de Tolkien, passe de 456 955 588 j'aime à 456 955 587 j'aime.  
Harry Potter et 456 786 455 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Je doit vous laisser JKR a repris ses esprits et j'ai la police aux trousses ! Au prochain chapitre,  
à chaque review mes chances d'aller en prison diminue ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre que Lady Arianna a bien voulu corriger.

Lady Arianna : Je suis lààààà ! :D Hum... Hum, je vous laisse lire la suite !

Je vous écris de ma nouvelle planque j'ai eu un mal fou à semer la police mais je crois qu'Interpol est sur les dents. Ils me cherchent activement sachant qu'un signal interne peut me faire découvrir je vais faire vite.

Car je veux vraiment récupérer les personnages... Je me demande bien pourquoi, car ils ont un caractère de chacals sauf Sirius et Severus ( Enfin lui il est assommé alors... ) car c'est mon perso préféré donc je ne le maltr... Embête pas trop .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

James Potter aime les rousses.

Sirius Black: Une en particulier...

Rémus Lupin aime ça.

Lily Evans: Je plains la fille qui est le centre de ton attention !

Rémus lupin: Lol.

James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow aiment ça.

* * *

Severus Snape a changé de photo de profil.

Sirius Black: Il a les cheveux propres ( Tombe dans les pommes ).

James Potter: C'est la fin du monde ! Tous aux abris !

Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et 7737 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Rémus Lupin aime les loups.

Sirius Black aime les chiens.

James Potter aime les cerfs.

Peter Pettigrow aime les animaux.

Severus Snape : Pfff...

* * *

James Potter à Lily Evans:

James Potter: Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Lily Evans: Je sortirai avec toi le jour où Dumby arrêtera de manger des bonbons au citron !

Albus Dumbledore: Tu risques d'attendre longtemps James.

Lily Evans, Severus Snape et 273 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Sirius Black a été élu mec le plus sexy de Poudlard.

James Potter: Quoi et pourquoi pas moi ?

Sirius Black: Allez, tu es troisième !

James Potter : Qui est le deuxième... ?

Rémus Lupin: ...moi...

23.827 filles de Poudlard aiment ça.

Sirius Black : Snivellius est arrivé dernier ^.^

James Potter : Les cheveux sûrement.

Rémus Lupin: Lol.

253 personnes aiment ça.

James Potter: Pourquoi Mumus est arrivé avant moi ?

Sirius Black: Je cite: « Grâce à son air torturé. »

Rémus Lupin: J'ai l'air torturé ? Oô

2747 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Édition spéciale de la Gazette Du Sorcier :

« Une bataille dans les couloirs de Poudlard aurait éclaté ! Plusieurs élèves sont a l'infirmerie. Serait-ce une attaque de Vous-savez-qui ?

Albus Dumbledore: Pas du tout ! C'est juste une bataille entre les maraudeurs et les jurys du concours.

GDS: Quel concours ?

Albus Dumbledore: Celui du garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard. Les maraudeurs n'ont pas été tous content des résultats ainsi que le garçon arrivé dernier.

GDS: Donc, le toit du château qui a été projeté en l'air est dû a cette bataille ?

Albus Dumbledore: Non, ça, c'est une blague que les maraudeurs ont fait: ils ont changé les étiquettes des ingrédients de potion...

* * *

Nouvelle édition de la Gazette Du Sorcier: Qui sont les mystérieux maraudeurs de Poudlard.

Lunard: Ce sont Lunard, Patmol, Queudever et Cornedrue.

GDS: Pardon ?

Patmol: Ce sont nos identités secrètes voyons !

GDS: Et qui êtes-vous en vrai ?

Patmol: Votre pire cauchemar*

* * *

Minerva McGonagall a crée le groupe secret « Non aux robes d'Albus Dumbledore. »

34.532 personnes ont rejoint le groupe.

Severus Snape: Si ont lançait un sort sur ces robes pour quelles deviennent unies ?

Filius Flitwick: Bonne idée ! Je m'en charge.

Severus Snape : Il faut bloquer son compte en banque pour éviter qu'il n'en rachète des nouvelle !

Bill Weasley: Je m'en charge !

* * *

Flash Info de sorcier Hebdo:

« Le sorcier Albus Dumbledore se serait enfin mit aux robes unies ! Le choc étant tel que les actions de la société Flamerobe ( Ancien fournisseur d'Albus dumbledore ) aurait chuté de plusieurs points »

Sirius black aime les motos.

Lily Evans: D'où tu connais ça ?

Sirius Black : C'est Regulus qui me l'a fait découvrir.

Regulus Black: Menteur tu es la honte de la famille !

Sirius Black: Non, c'est la famille qui est une honte.

Lily Evans: +1 en faveur de Sirius !

75 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

James Potter est en couple avec Lily Evans.

Sirius Black aime ça.

Sirius Black: Le temps des maraudeurs est révolu... !

Lily Evans: Le temps des examens est proche Tolkien !

34 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter à Albus Dumbledore :

Harry Potter: Pouvez-vous me donner les code d'accès des comptes Chocobook de mes parents ?

Albus Dumbledore: Tu es sûr ? À tes risques et périls !

* * *

Harry Potter à Ron Weasley :

Harry Potter: J'ai perdu toutes mes illusions sur mes parents.

Ron Weasley: Pardon ?

Harry Potter: J'ai eu accès à leurs comptes Chocobook...

Ron Weasley: Et ?

Harry Potter: Et ma mère et mon père sont les administrateurs de la page « Les phrases d'amour ».

Ron Weasley: Non ! La page que toutes les filles de Poudlard aiment !

Harry Potter : Ma vie est foutue...

* * *

*réplique tirée du film mulan de walt disney

* * *

Voila pour cette fois!

J'aimerais bien recevoir des reviews car c'est le seul moyen pour les auteurs de savoir s'ils sont lus et cela les encourage à continuer !


	4. Chapter 4

Chocobook: chapitre 4

PAN... !

Aïe ! Saloperie de flic… Bon, ici, ils ne me retrouveront pas… Maintenant appelons Lady Arianna pour quelle me rejoigne.

Lady Arianna : Hu ? On m'a demandé ? Me voici :D

Ah vous êtes là ! Eh bien nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis dans une nouvelle planque, la police me poursuit et j'ai reçu une balle dans la jambe ! Je trouve qu'il sont tarés, j'ai rien fait de mal ! Enfin, j'ai jamais tué personne… enfin... Bref, j'ai une balle dans la jambe! Voila qui est sûr et certain... Foutue J-K R. qui tient a ses perso Pff.

Bon, allez bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago Malfoy à changé son statut.

« Retour a Poudlard YES…! Je vais retrouver les griffy... NAN ! »

Severus Snape, Théodore Nott et 18 autre personne aiment ça.

* * *

Lord Voldemort a créé l'evenement « Rentrée des mangemorts. »

6703 personnes sont invitées.

3 minutes plus tard : 6702 personnes participent

Lord Voldemort : où est Severus ?

15 minutes plus tard : Severus Snape participe.

Lord voldemort à Severus snape

Lord voldemort : Où étais-tu ?

Severus Snape : Chez le glucosé... Il veut changer le goût de ses bonbons...

Lord voldemort : Et… ?

Severus Snape : Et il voulait mon avis. Si je vois encore un bonbon je commets un meurtre.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore a changé son statut.

« Fini les bonbons aux citrons... » (public)

469 389 576 181 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Flash info de la gazette du sorcier

« Albus Dumbeldore, connu pour sa force et ses bonbons aux citrons, vient d'annoncer qu'il arrêterait d'en manger ¾ des commende de l'entreprise boncitron. Cela a été été annulé, Albus Dumbeldore étant leur plus gros client.

* * *

Minerva McGonnagall : Avec tous les changements d'Albus, on peut espérer qu'il prendra sa retraite !

458 personnes aiment ça.

Severus Snape : Vous êtes bien optimiste !

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore a changé son statut.

« Je me mets aux bonbons à la fraise ! »

Bonfraise aime ça.

Minerva McGonnagall : Vous étiez au courant Severus ?

Severus Snape : C'est moi qui ai testé les parfums =(

15 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Severus Snape à Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape: Pour la centième fois Albus : c'est NON.

Albus Dumbeldore : Allez encore cette année.

Severus Snape : Chaque année vous me dites la même chose !

Albus Dumbeldore : Vous irez sinon… !

Severus Snape : D'accord, ne vous énervez pas...

Albus Dumbeldore aime ça.

* * *

Severus Snape s'est inscrit à la surveillance du bal de la Saint Valentin.

Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy et 789 personnes aiment ça.

Severus Snape : Vous me le paierez le glucosé.

* * *

Flash info de la gazette du sorcier :

« Hier soir, l'usine de Bonfraise a été attaquée et détruite par un individu tout habillé en noir et portant un masque. Il a laissé sur un mur une inscription « Sale glucosé ». Qui était-il ? »

* * *

Harry Potter a changé son statut.

« La rentrée, youpi ! J'ai trop hâte de vous revoir. »

26 personnes aiment ça.

Severus Snape : Et bien moi, je n'ai pas hâte de vous revoir, vous et votre cerveau atrophié.

13 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter a changé son statut.

« Je ne suis pas le fils de James Potter, je suis le fils de Severus Snape. »

19 personnes aiment ça.

Ronald Weasley: Super blague !

Harry Potter: C'est pas une blague.

Severus Snape: Tu aurais pu leur annoncer directement.

Harry Potter : Nan, c'est plus drôle comme ça.

Severus snape aime ça.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore à Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbeldore: Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

Lord Voldemort : Qu'est-ce que tu veux (encore), papy ?

Albus Dumbeldore : Te faire payer la destruction de l'usine bonfraise !

Lord Voldemort : Je suis innocent ! D'ailleurs, je cherche activement le coupable.

Albus Dumbeldore : Ah bon ?pourquoi ?

Lord Voldemort : Parce que ce sont mes bonbons préférés !Ouinnn !

Harry Potter : …LOL…

45 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter a changé de nom il s'appelle désormait Harry Snape.

Severus Snape aime ça.

Ronald Weasley : ( Tombe dans les pommes. )

Lord Voldemort : Tu a un fils Severus ?

Severus Snape : Oui et alors ?

Lord Voldemort : Heu.. rien rien … félicitation.

Harry Snape aime ça.

* * *

J.K.R. : Mais elle commence à m'énerver cette auteur de pacotille ! En plus elle change l'histoire. Je vais la retrouver et la Tu…livrer à la justice !

Jean-Roger : Qu'est-cce que vous faites dans ma fic, vous ?

J.K.R. : Heu….

J-R : Sirius, Severus, pouvez-vous vous en occuper s'il vous plais ?

Sirius et Severus : Avec joie.

J.K.R. : Mais vous êtes MES personnage… NAN !

* * *

Harry Snape a changé son statut:

« On a gagné la coupe des 4 maisons ! »

Tous les Gryffondors aiment ça.

* * *

Severus Snape a changé son statut.

« Nous avons gagez la coupe décernée par l'auteur ! »

J-R aime ça.

Harry Snape : Quelle coupe ?

J-R : Celle que j'ai donné à Sirius et Severus pour service rendu a l'humanité et à l'auteur !

Sirius Black et Severus Snape aiment ça.

Harry Snape : Cela a un rapport avec le fait qu'ils sont rentrés avec du sang sur eux, hier ?

J-R : Oui.

Harry Snape, Rémus Lupin, Lord Voldemort et tous les personnages de Chocobook aiment ça.

* * *

Flash info de la BBC

" L'auteur J.K.R. a été retrouvée chez elle inconsciente, baignant dans son sang elle aurait été attaquée par un chien. Elle était couverte de plaie "

J-R aime ça.

J-R : elle a survécu...

Sirius Black : Bah oui, on est pas des tueurs quand même !

Severus Snape : Ah bon ?

Tous les personnages de chocobook aiment ça.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore a partagé la page « »

Ronald Weasley : QUOI Hermione est en couple avec la fouine ?!

Hermione granger: beurk !

Drago Malfoy aime ça.

J-R: Vous savez, il y a certains fictions où Harry est avec Drago...

Harry Snape : ( Tombe dans les pommes. )

Tony Stark aime ça.

J-R : Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

Tony Stark : Bah je m'amuse, c'est pas interdit quand même ? Si ?

J-R : DEGAGES DE MA FIC ! ICI C EST HARRY POTTER ( Snape en se moment ) PAS IRON MAN OU AVENGERS !

Tony Stark : Trop tard.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore est ami avec Nick Fury et 5 autres personnes.

* * *

J-R a changé son statut

« Bon les Avengers vous dégagez NOW ! »

Le groupe Avengers : Non.

* * *

Capitaine America a envoyé un poke à Hermione Granger.

Harry Snape: Pas touche ! Mister Frezee, c'est ma femme !

Ronald Weasley : Ah bon ?

J-r : Retourne au chapitre deux.

* * *

Harry Snape a envoyé un défi à Capitaine America.

Capitaine America a accepté le défi.

Tony Stark « Finissant de relire les Harry Potter. » : T'es dans la merde Steve et pas qu'un peu !

* * *

Marvel cherche ses personnages.

J-R à Marvel : Reprenez les ! Ils fichent le bazar dans ma fic !

J.K.R. aime ça.

J-R : Oh vous la ferme.

* * *

Tony Stark à Capitain America: Alors, ça te fait quel effet d'avoir perdu contre un gamin ?

Captain America : Je sais pas, t'as une corde ?

Thor :Vous devez être un grand sorcier et avoir utilisé un sort très puissant pour le battre aussi facilement !

Harry Snape : Merci du compliment. Oui je suis un puissant sorcier, mais le sort de Furoncle est un des premiers sorts appris en première année... Je reconnais que le recevoir dans ses… parties intimes peut faire mal mais pas au point de s'évanouir, tout de même !

Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Clint Barton et 4 695 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Marvel : Désolé pour le dérangement.

J-R : Pas grave, surveillez-les mieux la prochaine fois.

Les Avengers ont été retirés de la liste des personnages de Chocobook.

J-R aime ça.

* * *

Voili-voila ce chapitre un peu spécial est fini ! Je précise que je ne consomme pas de substances illicites pour la réalisation de mes chapitres !

Lady Arianna : Et tu trouves que c'est rassurant ?

j-r: je croie que Severus et Sirius vont avoir du travail*sourire sadique*

Merci de me lire ! Laissez un commentaire pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas merci !

J-R


End file.
